The invention relates generally to vehicle interior components, and more particularly to an adjustable console armrest with a tambour door.
Over recent years, many different vehicle consoles in armrests have been developed, particularly for use in cars and trucks. Many of these are designed to be placed between front vehicle seats, although some are placed in other locations, such as between rear seats. Such consoles often provide for storage of various articles and may conveniently offer functionality as a cushioned armrest. More recent developments in the area include the ability to adjust or slide an armrest to a comfortable position. In such sliding armrests, one or more parts of the armrest may be slid forward or aft as desired by the vehicle occupant.
Certain consoles and armrests also include devices and structures intended to cover the interior storage volumes when access to them is not required. Such structures may comprise various types of doors that are hinged or slidably mounted on the console or armrest. One popular type of door is sometimes referred to as a tambour door. Tambour doors are typically constructed so that they can be slid back and forth, often sliding into a concealed space when opened to reveal the storage volumes of the console or armrest.
To date, however, no real attempt has been made to unite these types of developments. There is a need in the art, therefore, for innovative solutions to providing armrest functionality and covers, such as tambour doors, in arrangements that can be adjusted for the convenience of the vehicle occupants.